


four eyes see more than two

by laserbrain



Series: home is the nicest word there is [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, He ain't happy about it, Killian needs glasses, Swan-Jones Family (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserbrain/pseuds/laserbrain
Summary: “Can you see?”Killian looked up from his spot at the kitchen table with a smile, Sunday morning’s newspaper in hand, “Why, yes. I happen to be looking at my beautiful wife right now.”She rolled her eyes, “I meant when you’re reading.”“Of course, love. Why do you ask?” He arched an eyebrow at her.She didn’t need her superpower to know he was full of it.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: home is the nicest word there is [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	four eyes see more than two

It didn’t happen much at first. 

Killian’s squinting.

When she began to notice it, it happened only while they were sitting in bed at night. When the only light in their room was coming from the lamps on their nightstands. She would watch him from the corner of her eye as he held whatever book or magazine had his attention close to his face, staring at it through narrow eyes. She chalked it up to the poor lighting. 

But as months went by, Emma began to suspect that he was having trouble seeing.

She knew she couldn’t just ask him about it outright, not without more evidence. He’d only scoff and insist that a pirate’s eyes could never go bad. 

Whatever that meant.

So, she made it a point to observe him whenever he was reading. Mostly in the station as he would pore through reports, tilting his head at various angles, craning his neck like he was trying to get a better view of something. 

As she cooked dinner one night, she heard him tell Hope and Westley to read their homework problems aloud when they asked for his help, insisting they could use the practice. She couldn’t help but smile at that one.

As adorable as it was, it confirmed one thing.

Her husband needed glasses.

He was going to absolutely freak.

She waited for the kids to shuffle outside to play with their friends before she brought it up. She was sure that if they heard their dad needed glasses, they’d tease him mercilessly. At ten and seven, they would be no help to her cause.

As soon as the door shut behind them, she fired the first shot.

“Can you see?”

Killian looked up from his spot at the kitchen table with a smile, Sunday morning’s newspaper in hand, “Why, yes. I happen to be looking at my beautiful wife right now.” 

She rolled her eyes, “I meant when you’re reading.”

“Of course, love. Why do you ask?” He arched an eyebrow at her.

She didn’t need her superpower to know he was full of it.

Emma shrugged, “I just noticed you seem to be squinting a lot lately.”

“Perhaps we should discuss your eyes, then. Especially since they can’t seem to stay off me,” Killian winked with a crooked smile, “However, mine are as good as gold. That, I can assure you.”

He set the newspaper on the table before him. Emma took the opportunity to snatch it up. 

“Good,” She held the newspaper up for his viewing, “Then you’ll be able to read this headline from there.”

Killian’s eyes twinkled with amusement, obviously entertained by her challenge. That, or he was exuding false confidence in hopes that she would give up.

It was probably the latter.

“That says…” He trailed off, pressing his lips in a straight line, “Alright, fine. I have no idea what the bloody thing says.”

“Ha! I knew it,” Emma laughed, throwing the newspaper onto the kitchen counter.

“Oh, sure. Rub it in, Swan,” Killian rolled his eyes, “Your husband is going blind, and all you can say is ‘I told you so’?” 

Emma scoffed, “Okay, seriously? You’re not going _blind_. You probably just need reading glasses.”

Killian leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms, “I’m not wearing glasses.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m a pirate, love. We don’t wear glasses.”

“You’re also an aging father. No more time stopping curses for you, pal.”

“Alright, but picture this,” Killian began, “We’re about to set sail on the Jolly Roger, and what’s this? I need to read some coordinates, but wait, I have to go put my _spectacles_ on to do so. There he is, Captain Hook, in _glasses_.” 

“You are the most dramatic man I’ve ever met, and we know Rumplestiltskin,” Emma sighed, “I’m making you an appointment.”

“Like hell, you are.” 

“Your little coordinate excuse? It doesn’t stand. You won’t be able to go anywhere you don’t already know the way to if you can’t read a map.”

“Well, that’s what we have children for. They’re learning!”

“We didn’t have kids so they could be your little navigators,” Emma laughed, running a hand down her face.

“What?” Killian faked bewilderment, “This is news to me.”

It was obviously time to try a different angle. 

“You like it when I wear _my_ glasses.”

Killian nodded, “Aye, but I’m not the most gorgeous woman in all the realms.”

“Maybe not, but you may be the most handsome man,” Emma smirked.

Killian shook his finger at her with a crooked grin, “I see what you’re doing here, love. I’m ashamed to say that it might just work.”

“I’m just saying,” she crossed the room, placing her hand on his head so she could run her fingers through his hair, “I think you would look pretty damn good in glasses.”

“You are truly a wicked woman,” Killian smiled up at her, and with it, he relented, “If it makes you happy, I will go to an appointment, but I won’t promise to wear the bloody things.”

They went to see Doc the next day.

She watched as he grumbled through his eye exam, chuckling under her breath when Doc made a comment that Killian’s eyes were actually in pretty good shape for as old as he was. 

Killian caught her with a glare, sending her out of the shop when it came time to choose his frames. She left with a huff, but decided not to push it; it was closer than she ever thought she would get him in the first place.

He went to pick them up a few days later. 

She stopped dead in her tracks when he returned with them already on his face.

“I knew you would want to see them and would not rest until you did,” Killian explained when she met him in the foyer.

The frames were thin, black, and rectangular. Perfect for his face. 

If she was truthful, Killian would be able to pull anything off.

“Looks like I was right,” she observed, drawing closer to rest her hands on his chest.

“About what?”

“They look good,” Emma smiled, “sexy, even.”

“Oh, really?” Killian shot an eyebrow up, “Maybe I should consider wearing them regularly, then.”

“Please do,” Emma laughed, pressing on her toes to meet his lips.

The front door swung open, their kids bursting in with reckless abandon.

“Dad?” Hope exclaimed, “Are you _really_ wearing glasses?”

“You look like a nerd!” Westley laughed before racing up the stairs, his sister hot on his heels.

Killian looked at her with a devilish grin.

“If you’ll excuse me, love,” Killian nodded, bounding upstairs to follow them, “I’ve got two demons to catch.”

“Be careful!” Emma called after him, shaking her head. She could already see the glasses breaking amidst the chaos.

The sound of shrieks and laughter came soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, all!


End file.
